La Batalla con Seshomaru por Aome
by panchap
Summary: porfa leeanlo es interesante tiene de todo


Se llama:la batalla de inuyasha con seshomaru por aome  
  
Este es primer fac ojala les guste mandenme sus comentarios =)  
  
-estaba aome en el árbol sagrado con inuyasha como siempre hablando sobre ellos y los demás pero de repente aome le dice a inuyasha: -no sientes esa presencia rara,inuyasha dijo si -y por un árbol apareció seshomaru y dijo: hola amada aome inuyasha estaba enfurecido y al mismo tiempo extrañado al igual que aome seshomaru:podemos conversar aome por supuesto contesto dejando inuyasha helado pero le dijo: -como te vas con el quizás te puede hacer daño pero amome se fue con seshomaru sin explicación ya lejos de inuyasha y tranquilos seshomaru le pregunto a aome que es lo que sentía por inuyasha quedando extraña le dijo que lo amaba y seshomaru le pregunto ¿ y no te inporta que el había elegido a kikio en vez de ti??y ella le responde:mis sentimientos no los puedo mandar,seshomaru enfurecido se fue dandose la media vuelta dejando a una extrañada aome,ella estaba en estado pensativo (osea tu tu tu tu), ya pasado el tiempo inuyasha fue a buscarla por cielo,mar y tirra (no es lindo) ya cuando la encontro se la llevo a la aldea y le pregunto que le habia dicho seshiomaru aome le dijo lo sucedido pero inuyasha se puso seloso (aunque no lo demostrava). Seshomaru (yo creo que se escribe haci..) muy pensativo no se explicaba por que abia pregunto eso a aome y por que le habia dicho 'amada aome' muy sorprendido al igual que extrañado penso que quizas sienta algo por ella.despúes de un tiempo inuyasha con aome y todos estaban en la aldea y destras de un arbusto aparecio lin con un ramo de flores y un mensaje que dijo lin 'para mi amda aome' inuyasha furioso destruyo las flores y le pregunto de quien era pero lin ya no estaba aome sospecho de koga pero despúespero después de todo lo sucedido pensaba o sospechaba de seshamaru; inuyasaha de enojo con amome sin explicación haciendo este que aome se fuera al bosque .cuando estaba en el bosque se encontro con seshomaru ,aome inquietosa le prengunto por que le abia dicho eso pero seshomaru no le respondio llevandosela donde estaba llacan y lin -despúes de días inuyasha seguia enfadado pero tambieb extrañado ( mas extrañado por que pensaba en aome o) inuyasha no soporto más los selos y y fue a buscarla en la mañana pero cuando se encontro con ella estaba con SESHOMARU que estaban abrasados durmiendo inuyasha enfadado saco su colmillo de asero y le dijo ¡¡¡¡maldito!!!! Como te atreves estar con aome seshomaru esquivando todos los golpes de colmillo de asero pensaba ¿por qué reaccionara haci??? Mientras tanto aome pensaba por que pelaban y por que inuyasha reacciónaba haci ,aome no resistio más y detuvo la pelea pero cuando estaba deteniendolo vio a lin y.... en conciencia tu eres la niña de que me paso las flores y me dijo el mensaje entoces son de ¡¡¡¡seshomaru!!!!-fin de la "conciencia" cuando termino la pelea aome le pregunto a inuyasaha por que la estaba buscando por que se suponia que el estaba enfadado con ella pero inuyasha estaba rojo o/////o se la llevo muy lejos de ahí,cuando llegaron le dijo: es que no soporto la idea de que tu no estas aquí a mi lado y menos con que estes con sashomaru,aome poniendose roja o///o dijo:¿no estaras seloso? Inuyasha contestando artiro no ni pensarlo aunque...(en conciencia) si estoy seloso por ti pero ese maldito de seshomaru.. Ya pasada la situación aome estaba muy pensatiba por que no sabia las intensiones de seshomaru y tambien no sabia por que reacciono haci inuyasha,mientras tanto seshomaru pendsaba mucho en aome pero llacan estaba muy extrañado ya que nunca abia visto haci su jefecito,aome desidio irse a su casa para pensar sobre la situación sin desirle nada a nadie y se marcho,después inuyashaempeso a buscarla pero no la encontraba penso que estaba con seshomaru fue hacia el guiandose por su olfatocuando lo encontro y le dijo:¡¡¡¡¡donde tienes a aome!!! Pero seshomaru tranquilo le dijo:no se a donde se encuentra ella pero inuyasaha no le hiso caso y saco su colmillo de asero peleando sin fin por una razon AOME.cuando aome regreso encontro a inuyasha votado en el piso y dijo :¡¡¡¡que te an echo!!! Inuyasaha:por fin estas aquí aome haci demallandose,ya cuando recordo el conocimiento estaba en la casa de la vieja caede estaba lleno de vendas,de repente aparecio aome en la puerta diciendo:¿estas bien?,inuyasaha trato de levantarse pero no se púdo levantar y le dijo:¿dónde estabas aome???,aome media acomplejada le respondio:estaba en mi casa pero ¿por qué estabas peliando????? -inuyasha le dijo sonrojado: estaba pelando por ti aome por que pensaba que estabas con seshomaru y aparte me domino la rabia -aome:pelaste por mi pero,pero.. -inuyasha: aome no soporto estar sin ti tengo que estar a tu lado -aome:¿¿¿¿por qué razon???? -inuyasha: por que yo,yo o///o te te AMO y quiero que estes junto a mi para siempre -aome:¿pero kikio no estabas enamorado de ella??? Inuyasha:ella es solo pasado ahora eres tu -aome:yo te amaba desde hace tiempo y estaba confusa con mis sentimientos pero ahora se que te AMOOOO se dieron un beso apasionadamente y fueron sorprendidos por sus amigos y seshomaru ....to be contened fin P.O=mandeme sus comentarios aprate soy nueva en esto de escribir entoses no se como se esrive los personajes bueno ojala les aya gustado -=)panchap(= 


End file.
